


PUT ME IN COACH

by JackH777



Series: Batter Up [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Good talking in a relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Scott gets bit Freshman year, Secrets, Senior year, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles is a human and a good one, Stiles is good at baseball, Time line change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackH777/pseuds/JackH777
Summary: This is the second story in this series, so if you haven't read SWING BATTER BATTER SWING I would do so first.Going into Senior year Stiles Stilinski is gearing up for the best year of his life. He is going to be captain of the baseball team, is in an amazing relationship, and has really friends who care about him. Too bad people he thought were behind him keep trying to worm their way back into his life. That along with a serious threat give him even more stress on top of normal high school stuff.Can he balance his relationship, applying for college, making a run at states, and monsters?Rated Teen for some language use and mentions of sex. No actual sex, just discussions about its possibility.





	PUT ME IN COACH

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to keep the story going in this universe. Hopefully this is something along the lines of what you wanted. I apologize for not adding his running list, it just didn't feel as impactful in this story as it was in the first.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, cause I know they will happen. (Please no crazy criticism of this. I try my best and work to fix mistakes if I find them, but when people are rude about it I get frustrated.) 
> 
> I don't own teen wolf

**PUT ME IN COACH**

_One year after being kicked out of the pack._

If you had asked Stiles Stilinski a year ago what he was looking forward to most about the school year he would have showed you a mangled list of what he wanted to accomplish. It talked all about improving his life and his relationships with those around him.

Almost none of those people were a part of his life anymore.

He still saw his old friends at school and sometimes when he was around town, but they weren’t his friends anymore. If they ever addressed him he was nice and polite; however, he was moving forward with his life and not looking back.

Now he was looking forward and what he was looking forward to most was enjoying his senior year with the people he truly cared about. Speaking of he was meant to head over to meet them at the school in just a few minutes.

Stiles quickly moved around his room grabbing his shoes and anything else he would need before taking off downstairs.

“Hey, where’s the fire?” His father questioned when they bumped into each other on the stairs.

The teen moved quickly working his way around the older man and towards the door. “Got to go, meeting the guys.” He called proud of himself for not tripping over his own feet like he would have last year.

Over the summer he had grown into his limbs and was now more sure footed. He wanted to give himself all the credit, but he owed his best buddy Aiden. That boy would show up at his house almost every morning over summer and drag his ass out of bed, so they could go for a run. Sometimes they were accompanied by their other friends or a random member of the baseball team, but without fail Aiden would be there with a smirk and some encouraging words.

The running was really helping with his ADHD. It allowed him to burn off excess energy and even helped him to start his day off in a better mood.

“Oh, who all are you hanging out with?” His dad questioned as Stiles paused to put his shoes on his feet.

Stiles let out a little huff before answering. “Aiden, Danny and Ethan. We have something to do then were going to grab dinner.”

“Are you going to come back tonight?” His dad asked with a laugh.

Stiles couldn’t help the blush that spread over his cheeks. “Maybe, I don’t know we haven’t really talked about plans yet.”

His dad just gave him a knowing look before reaching into his pocket and pulling something out only to toss it to Stiles. The teen caught it and his face turned instantly bright red realizing that he was holding a condom.

“Dad!” Stiles squawked.

“Be safe Stiles, tell the boys I say hello and remind Ethan that I own several firearms.” The Sheriff joked before heading upstairs.

Stiles rolled his eyes before shoving the condom in his pocket and rushing out the door. He was on a schedule after all.

Jumping in his jeep Stiles started making his way towards the high school. He tried to get the thoughts of the condom out of his head.

He and Ethan had been officially dating for a few months now and they still hadn’t gotten to that level in their relationship. Stiles wanted to, oh he really wanted to, and he hoped Ethan did too, but it just hadn’t been right yet. They came close once, but neither of them had been bold enough to take that next step.

It was hard for Stiles because he felt like he could talk to Ethan about everything. Everything expect this.

Well there was one other thing he didn’t talk about with Ethan, but it was something he didn’t talk about with anyone. He couldn’t talk about it with anyone for the sheer fact that no one would believe him when he tried to tell them about how there were werewolves in Beacon Hills.

Not only that, but that he was going to high school with several of them along with other creatures that could only be found is scary stories and old lore.

Speaking of, he noticed his old friends standing around the parking lot as he pulled into the school. It was strange seeing them standing there and not having a single urge to go join them. He often wondered when exactly it was that that particular feeling went away.

Probably around the same time that he truly stopped seeing himself as a member of their pack.

Getting out of his car Stiles started looking around trying to find his best friends and boyfriend and was pleased to spot them sitting on the hatch of Danny’s truck. Ethan spotted him instantly and waved him over with enthusiasm.

“There’s the hottest man alive.” He said quickly wrapping his arms around Stiles and pulling him down for a quick kiss.

“No way Brad Pitt is here?” Aiden questioned pulling his body up quickly from where he had been laying in the trucks bed. The large smirk on his face told the other boys he was joking, but his twin still felt the need to give him a little shove.

“Please you wish Pitt had my abs.” Stiles joked back lifting his shirt just a little to show off his six pack which he had been working on all summer, along with building up the rest of his muscles.

Ethan couldn’t help but reach out and running his hand over his boyfriends toned stomach.

“Dude stop groping him.” Danny teased noticing the dazed look in his friends eyes. Ethan pulled his hand away quickly blushing as his boyfriend lowered his shirt once again.

“Right sorry.” The boy muttered.

Stiles just gave him another small kiss before leaning over to whisper in his ear. “Don’t worry you can lick them later like I know you want to.”

It was a bold statement. Probably bolder than Stiles actually felt, but in the moment it felt like the right thing to say. Maybe the importance of tonight was just getting to him and he was a little more bold.

Either way they were now wearing matching blushes.

“Stop being gross so we can head in.” Aiden said pushing himself off the truck. He walked over and through his arm around Stiles’ shoulder before laying his head on his chest. It would have been an intimate position if Aiden didn’t hang off all three of them like this. “Sty, I want pasta for dinner, but these losers want to go to Stake-n-Shake. You’re on my side right?”

Stiles rolled his eyes as he reached up a hand to run through his best friends hair. “How about we go somewhere with pasta for dinner and then we stop for shakes after?”

Aiden nodded his head enthusiastically clearly loving the idea. He shot pleading eyes to Danny and Ethan. They shared a look before agreeing causing Aiden to jump with excitement.

“Do we indulge him too much?” Danny questioned only half joking.

With that decided they turned heading inside and getting in line. Unfortunately, the pack was only separated from them by one group of three girls, but Stiles was used to ignoring their staring.

The line was moving quickly, so they didn’t have to wait long before they were standing in the reference section of the library looking for a good spot to put their initials. This was the first right of passage for Beacon Hills senior class and Stiles was loving every minute of it.

“Here we go.” Danny said motioning to a small space.

Aiden pulled several different colored sharpies out of his pocket and they each chose one before signing their initials in a clean line going down.

**S.S**   
**E.W**   
**A.W**   
**D.M**

Aiden then took the extra markers he had and drew a small baseball bat under them and over them to ensure that no one would just jump in their line. This was something groups of friends often did to ensure that people knew their letters were together for a reason.

“We did it boys! Were officially seniors.” Ethan said excitedly pulling them all into one group hug.

This was what Stiles had been looking for tonight. The feeling of being a part of something bigger than himself.

“Can we go to Olive Garden now?” Aiden questioned with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

They all nodded heading towards the parking lot. “I’ll ride with Stiles.” Ethan called as they approached Danny’s truck once again.

“Oh no you don’t.” Aiden said quickly. “I’m staying at Danny’s tonight, so you love birds will have the house to yourselves with Mom and Dad out of town. You will have the whole night to spend together and I haven’t gotten nearly enough of Stiles’ attention today.”

Stiles had to admit that Aiden’s pouty face was adorable. That might have been because it was the same face as his boyfriends with them being twins, but it could also just be an Aiden thing.

“And what if I want to ride with Stiles?” Danny questioned feigning an upset voice.

“Oh please, you would never let anyone drive your truck and we all know that no one feels safe enough to drive Rosco except for Stiles.” Ethan replied moving towards the passenger door of the truck. “We will see you guys in a few.”

As Stiles and Aiden moved towards his jeep he couldn’t help but feeling eyes on him again. He turned around trying to see if it was someone in the pack was watching him, but he didn’t see any of them. There was also the possibility that it could be Derek hiding off in the woods watching him.

After what happened the last time he saw the older man Stiles didn’t feel very comfortable around him anymore. I mean what kind of guy just up and kisses someone who had just told them they were in a relationship with someone else.

Recalling the memory Stiles reached his hand up to palm the chain around his neck until he could feel the ring Ethan gave him. It was his class ring and a promise for their future. Stiles couldn’t bare taking it off, so he even slept with it on waking up more often than not with a small indent on his torso from the engravings.

The only time it truly came off was when he showered, but he figured it was going to have to come off during actual baseball games. Wearing jewelry was frowned upon at the high school level.

“You good Sty?” Aiden questioned after seeing him fiddling with the ring under his shirt.

Stiles nodded letting his hand fall back to his side. “Yeah, just a strange feeling.”

He shrugged it off instead launching into a conversation about the latest Marvel movie. The two of them talked about that the whole way to the restaurant helping him to relax. Dinner helped too and of course milkshakes after made him feel even better.

Him and Ethan stayed sitting outside the restaurant even after Danny and Aiden split off for the night sighting that they needed to leave if they wanted to start their video game smack down before midnight.

“So?” Ethan questioned after a few minutes of being alone. “Do you um…want to come over tonight? I mean you don’t have to.”

It was clear his boyfriend was nervous, and Stiles could admit that he was as well. He really did want to go over and have an amazing make out session without anyone there to interrupt them. Last time they tried at the West residence mama West walked in and embarrassed both of them. She apologized several times, but it did give them pause about doing anything with people home.

“I um…yeah, sounds like a good time.” Stiles finally said deciding that if Ethan wanted to do…that tonight then maybe that meant it was time.

Stiles drove them back sending his dad a quick text that he wouldn’t be coming home tonight. The sheriff didn’t respond, but it was late so the man might have been asleep.

Once they got to their destination things got a little tense. Clearly both of them were nervous, but they were both thinking this was a normal teenage thing. At least they both felt better when they got to doing what they were good at which was making out on Ethan’s bed. This they had done before and was familiar territory for both of them.

Ethan was also enjoying running his hands up and down his boyfriends sides. Stiles arms were hooked around Ethan’s head and his fingers were playing with the small hairs that he found there.

Everything was going well until a small shift caused the stupid condom to fall out of Stiles’ pocket. Both of them eyed it nervously for a few moments.

“It’s not mine!” Stiles said quickly needing Ethan to know that.

“Not yours?” His boyfriend questioned confused.

They took a moment and moved a little away from each other so Stiles could explain that his father had given it to him.

“Well, at least I know he approves of me.” It was hard sometimes getting a read on the sheriff. Sometimes he envied Stiles since it was obvious how much his own father approved of his boyfriend. “Do you want to?” Ethan questioned holding up the small square package while worrying at his lip.

Stiles looked from the package to his boyfriend and back again before letting out a little sigh. “Honestly no. It’s not that I don’t want to do that with you some day. It’s just that I don’t think I’m ready.”

He was preparing himself for his boyfriend to be upset, so he was surprised when Ethan let out a small breath of relief. “Good, cause I don’t think I’m ready either. I really like you Stiles and I defiantly think that one day I am going to want to do that with you, but just not yet.”

They sat there for a moment before hugging each other tightly. It felt good knowing that their partner was feeling the same they were about moving forward in their relationship. Now with a newfound confidence they got back to making out feeling better that they weren’t going to be doing much more than that.

Once they got tired they put in a movie and settled for the night. Each of them falling into a peaceful sleep wrapped around one another.

**PUT ME IN COACH**

_One year and one month after being kicked out of the pack._

The school year started smoothly enough. Thankfully Danny was in most of his classes. He had a few with Ethan and Aiden as well, but not that many. They all had lunch together which was fortunate. He also had Mr. West for English again which was perfect because that was the one class he had without any of his guys.

It did suck that a member of the pack was in all of his classes with him, but there are a lot of them, so it sort of made sense. The upside was that there were other baseball players in his classes, so even if one of his close friends weren’t there he still had someone to talk to and hang out with. He did want to get to know members of the team more since he was going to be one of the captains this year.

His grades were coming along nicely and if he was struggling with something Danny would offer to study with him. It helped him to have someone working near him and Danny said the same.

One day he stayed after with his math teacher to go over the things he had gotten wrong on his quiz. After she helped him he headed out towards his jeep and was honestly surprised to find Lydia, Isaac, Scott and Allison standing there waiting for him.

Figures they would send the ones who he was least likely to yell at. Well them and Scott.

“Do you guys need something?” He questioned unable to come up another reason why they would be wanting to talk to him right now.

Lydia looked a little hurt at his words but hid it quickly whereas Isaac just looked wrecked by them.

“Can we talk for a minute?” Scott asked sounding hopeful. He was even flashing those puppy dog eyes which used to work so well and helped him to get whatever he wanted. Too bad the only puppy eyes he fell for anymore belonged to the West boys.

Stiles wanted to say no, but he knew they weren’t just going to accept that.

“Say whatever it is you have to say so I can get out of here. My dad and I have plans tonight and he is expecting me home.” He informed them so that they would know he couldn’t stick around for long.

Scott nodded his head for a moment as if looking for the right thing to say. “Look Stiles, there are so many things I want to say to you, but I know right now isn’t the time for all of that. Maybe you would consider meeting with me some other time so we could talk through some of this. Man, I just really…”

Allison cut him off with a slap to the back of the head. “That’s not why we’re here right now Scott and you know it.”

That confused Stiles a little. Lydia could clearly see his confusion, so she stepped forward just enough to pull everyone’s attention to her. Stiles used to admire her for it until he really understood that she did it because she was afraid no one else would listen to what she had to say otherwise.

“Something bad is coming. It’s supposed to be worse than anything we have ever faced before and we thought it was only right that we warned you about it. Apparently it is a pack full of all Alphas. Like each of them is an Alpha and there isn’t supposed to be a single weak point. Deaton thinks they are coming to try and make Derek join them.” She explained hoping her once friend understood the severity of the situation.

Stiles was a little shocked by her words. From everything he had read they shouldn’t have been possible. Alphas were supposed to be Betas to follow them and give them a sense of pack. The old him would have jumped for a chance to look into this, but he was trying to put the supernatural behind him.

“Do they pose a threat to the town?” He questioned worried about his dad.

The others shifted a little uncomfortably at his question. For a moment he was worried that the answer was going to be yes and that his dad’s life was going to be in danger.

“No, we don’t think so. Not based on everything we have heard about them. They only pose a real danger to the pack.” Isaac said shifting awkwardly on his feet.

“Well, since I’m not pack I shouldn’t have anything to worry about right?” He asked addressing the question to Lydia directly. She was the only one who would have an actual answer for him that he could trust.

The face she was giving him did not fill him much confidence. “They want to make Derek like them and to do that he would have to kill the pack and anyone he cares about. You can’t have attachments to be one of them.”

Something about that statement made his blood boil. He was trying not to get upset, but it was hard with what she was implying.

“Are you telling me that my life is now in danger because Derek has a stupid little crush on me? A person who is in a relationship I might remind you.” It came out more aggressive than he meant.

“It’s not just that.” Allison said quickly. “That might not help the situation, but it has more to do with the fact that most of us still consider you to be a part of our pack.”

He couldn’t help but laughing out loud at her statement. “Seriously? You all kicked me out and now you’re standing here talking about how you still consider me pack. I haven’t even spoken to any of you in months and in case you all forgotten I was the person who was getting my ass kicked while most of you laughed and looked on some eight months ago. Pack my ass.”

“Stiles please. I know we messed up, but maybe if we could talk and I could explain some things we could get back to how things were before.” Scott pleaded with his former best friend.

Not in the mood for any of this Stiles decided it was time for him to go. “Look thanks for the heads up, but I’m not interested in changing anything between us.”

With that he walked past them and climbed up in his jeep before backing out of the parking spot leaving them all behind. Just like they had left him behind a year ago.

**PUT ME IN COACH**

_One year and two months after being kicked out of the pack._

Stiles wasn’t stupid despite what some people might say.

He knew if Lydia thought this threat was important enough to bring to him than it was just as serious as she made it out to be. Even if he didn’t agree with what they had to say he couldn’t just risk his safety and the safety of those around him on that.

As far as his friends were concerned nothing had changed at all. He had simply started suggesting activities that were inside at safe locations rather than being out at all hours in quieter parts of town.

Aiden didn’t even complain when he changed their normal morning run so that they stayed in neighborhoods rather than going into the preserve.

The biggest change for him was that he started carrying mountain ash on his person at all times. It wasn’t a lot, but enough to form a circle around himself.

He had a small suspicion that his friends knew something was up with him, but so far they hadn’t said anything. They just sent him concerned glances every so often when they found him scoping out the surrounding area like he was expecting someone to come out and attack them.

Every day he had a debate with himself about whether or not he should tell someone about what he knew. At his core he knew his father wouldn’t believe him. No matter how much they had worked on their relationship or how sincere he was there was no way in hell that his father would believe him.

There was the option of telling his friends but didn’t think he could bring himself to do it. Not after what learning about the supernatural had done to him and his life. Things might be better for him now, but before that there were months of injuries and a constant level of fear. That fear was something that he knew he would have to live with for the rest of his life. Once you knew about something like that it could haunt you forever.

He didn’t want to cast that burden onto the few good people in his life.

After a few weeks of this constant feeling of being afraid Stiles wasn’t shocked when Mr. West asked to speak to him privately. That man always seemed to know when there was something bothering him.

“Stiles is everything alright?” His favorite teacher questioned with a small frown on his face.

He had to really think about his answer for a moment. “I don’t know coach. I honestly don’t know.”

With an exhausted huff Stiles lowered himself into one of the desks right in the front row of the English room. He rubbed his temples trying to relieve some of the tension he felt there as Mr. West walked around his desk to lean against it facing him.

His tone said casual and Stiles envied how he was able to be so relaxed in most situations. Even when his team was playing a big game the man was able to remain a calming force for all of them.

“I’m worried about you Stiles. You have seemed jumpy for a little while now. What’s on your mind? Talking it out might help.” The older man suggested, and Stiles knew he was right.

For a moment he considered just letting everything off his chest, but of everyone Mr. West had been the person he wanted to tell the least. He would never admit it out loud, but the thought of the man he looked up to, more than his own father even, looking at him like he was a liar or crazy made something horrible twist in his stomach.

Instead he decided to go with the safer option which was talking about everything that was bothering him other than the giant one.

“It’s just that there is a lot going on in my head all the time. Like, I want to be a good student, but sometimes I feel like I’m not doing enough. I’m also trying really hard to be a good boyfriend, but at the same time I don’t want to smother Ethan. Especially since we already spend so much time together with Aiden and Danny. That’s a whole other thing, because I don’t want to be one of those guys who gets into his first serious relationship and then treats his friends like crap. Plus, there is the college thing. Don’t even get me started on the college thing. Add trying to keep in shape for baseball, not wanting to ruin things with my dad, and trying to enjoy my senior year at the same time.”

Stiles had not meant to word vomit, but once he started he couldn’t stop himself. Turns out there were more things floating around in his head then he had originally thought. Maybe he was just using this new threat as a cover for the rest of his fears.

Mr. West gave him a sympathetic look before he moved closer crouching in front of him so that they were at almost eye level.

“I can understand all of that. Most of it was actually expected, because that is what people your age worry about, but there is something more Stiles, something your holding back. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I think I might have an idea.” The older man said placing a supportive hand on his students shoulder.

Stiles felt his breathing pick up a little. There was no way Mr. West could know the truth. It just wasn’t possible, but doubt crept into his mind. This was Beacon Hills after all, and a lot of shit happened that shouldn’t have been possible.

“It’s that Hale guy isn’t it?” He said causing Stiles’ stomach to drop.

His boyfriends father let out an angry huff. “Look Stiles, what he did to you was beyond inappropriate. I know you said you didn’t want to press charges, but if you are still this concerned about him maybe you should reconsider.”

It took Stiles’ brain a moment to catch up and remember the incident at the end of baseball season last year. The one where Derek kissed him even though he knew Stiles was in a relationship with Ethan. The situation had been horrible, but one amazing thing had come from it.

Ethan had dropped down on one knee and proposed to him right then and there. The only reason they weren’t married right now was because the man sitting in front of him convinced them they were too young for that.

Stiles couldn’t stop himself from reaching up to grip his boyfriends ring through his shirt seeking comfort from his promise to the future.

He relaxed feeling it in his grasp as well as knowing that Mr. West didn’t know anything about the supernatural was what was bothering him.

“Seriously Stiles, you shouldn’t need to walk around feeling afraid that he is going to confront you again. I know you are almost an adult, but he actually is one and he had no right to do that to you.”

Stiles nodded his head along with his teachers words.

“I know. I just…I don’t want him to get in trouble. He knows what he did was wrong, but I really don’t want anything like that to happen again. Ethan means a lot to me and I never want to do something that is going to hurt him, and I know how much that hurt him.” Stiles explained having already come to terms with these feelings.

Mr. West nodded along with what he said. “Listen Stiles, my son knows exactly how much you love him. We talk more than most people would expect since the boys are adopted, but you know that has never mattered to me and Cathy; they are our boys. Ethan talks about you non-stop. To be fair so does Aiden, but you know what I mean.

He tells me a lot about how you two are doing and what he is thinking. I don’t want to break his confidence by saying anything too specific, but kid let me tell you. You two care about each other far more than I would have thought possible for a high school relationship. The care you both put into making sure the other one is happy and comfortable with what is going on shows a level of maturity I am shocked my boys possessed.”

He reached out and ruffled Stiles’ hair when he said ‘my boys’ letting him know that Stiles and Danny were counted in that. It made him feel good to know that they were considered members of the family.

“I really think I love him.” Stiles informed him. “It’s hard to say for sure because I have never loved someone like this before, but I think that’s what lets me know that it is real.”

The older man gave him a warm smile. “Relationships are complicated, but I am glad that you two are together. I know most parents don’t want their high schooler being in such a serious relationship, but I think that it has been good for both of you. One thing that I do want you to remember is that no matter what you are a part of our family. Even if something happens one day and your relationship ends, I will always be here for you.”

Stiles couldn’t help the fact that there were tears in his eyes. It just felt so good to hear that from someone he admired so much.

“Thanks David.” Stiles said standing up and giving the man a quick hug before grabbing his bag.

“Of course, Stiles and don’t worry about Hale. If he bothers you again just let me know and I will handle it.” The man promised sounding confident in his words.

Walking out into the hall Stiles found himself once again eternally grateful for that man. He wasn’t sure what he would have done without him last year and he knew that he owed a lot of his happiness now to him.

**PUT ME IN COACH**

_One year and four months after being kicked out of the pack._

After their heart to heart Stiles took coaches advise and tried to just relax a little. Afterall, it had been months since his former friends told him this new threat was coming and nothing had happened yet. Maybe they had been wrong, and this so called Alpha pack wasn’t even coming here.

He wasn’t stupid enough to discredit it fully, so he still took precautions, but he wasn’t going to stress over it all the time anymore.

Especially since open fields for baseball were starting and as one of the captains he was in charge of putting them together along with Danny who had been voted as the other captain. It wasn’t a terribly hard job since open fields were meant to be about getting ready for the season and having fun, but it did require his attention.

It also meant he had weekly meetings with Mr. West to discuss how everything was going and to get suggestions from drills. He wasn’t allowed to be out there coaching them, but he did get some input to ensure that they weren’t doing anything crazy or dangerous. There would be no abuses of power on his watch.

“Do you think we should be doing more endurance training?” Stiles asked Danny as they arrived at the fields early.

“Ugh, no. We do plenty and we are going to have to do even more during the season. Just let them enjoy open fields and encourage them to do more running on their own. We still have months before the season starts and you know most of them are going to do whatever they want during winter break.

Stiles could understand that. With Thanksgiving break started at the end of this week he knew there was a good chance that everyone would come back afterwards with full stomachs and not in top performance shape.

At least they will all be happier. Coach said this off time was important to getting everyone’s heads on straight for the season. Especially since they were going to do their best to take it all the way to the sweet sixteen this year like they had failed to do the year before.

“Look since this is the last open field before break why don’t we just go ahead and have a good time together?” Danny suggested. Then he got this funny grin on his face and started digging through some only boxes of baseball stuff.

He gave a triumphant whoop when he found whatever it was he was looking for. Turning quickly, he produced several packages of water balloons while grinning like a seven year old. Stiles knew there was no way he was going to be able to say no to this.

“Aiden told me that David keeps these in here for when everyone needs to unwind, but he hasn’t used them in a long time. I think everyone would enjoy a break, so what do you say? Want to help me fill these?”

Stiles couldn’t say no to his hopeful look so together they set about filling hundreds of colorful balloons with the hose outside. While they worked they talked about the date Danny had the night before.

“I mean he was nice, and I had a good time, but at the end of the day when he kissed me I just didn’t feel that spark. I don’t think he did either because he sort of rushed off and didn’t make plans for another date.” Danny said trying not to get splashed with too much water.

“Maybe he was just really nervous after the kiss.” Stiles said trying the pink balloon he had just been handed off.

Danny gave him another one before sighing. “I don’t know. I was sort of glad when he didn’t mention another date. Maybe there just isn’t anyone around here who is right for me, but I guess we will have college soon enough. Is it bad that I sort of just want to spend these last few months together like we did last year? Just the four of us and the team and weekly family nights with David and Cathy. I just want to hold on to what we have for a while longer and I think a boyfriend would get in the way of that.”

Stiles could understand that. He really could because he had been clinging to something similar. The thought of going off to college by himself terrified him. Even if no one else wanted to admit it the odds of the four of them going to the same college were basically zero.

It was strange because in terms of their age this friendship was relatively new, but something about it felt so right. The bond between the four of them seemed just so right. He didn’t want to think about what might happen when the four of them separated.

“Even if you get a boyfriend there is no way you could get rid of us.” Stiles supplied helpfully. “Honestly do you think there is any possible way that Aiden would allow you to ignore him for anyone else? If you stopped spending time with us he would break into your house and you would find him in your bed waiting for cuddles.”

That got both of them to laugh. Aiden was so much of a puppy dog sometimes that it makes Stiles wonder if he had some wolf genes in him.

The two of them continued talking until everyone else showed up and they started explaining what was going to happen for the day. Everyone seemed to like the idea of using water balloons instead of baseballs.

Everything started out professional enough with egg toss style throwing. Surprisingly it was some of the younger students who did the best. Stiles had to wonder if a part of that was because the older guys enjoyed clobbering their partners.

Once most people had gotten a little wet they moved onto actual target practice. That was a big hit because everyone really wanted a turn launching a balloon at one of their teammates across the field. It was more fun for the older members who had a little more practice and who could hit their target every time.

Next they had some light cardio planned. They lined up behind each base by grade, with some slight moving around to make them even and then when the whistle sounded they had to get around and back to base as fast as possible before the next person could go. The group who finished first won.

Finally, they ended with batting practice and that used up the rest of the water balloons and ended with everyone soaked. Or they used almost all of the balloons since Mr. West decided to drop in to make sure everything was running smoothly.

“Ah, I see you all are enjoying yourselves.” The man called getting everyone’s attention. “I just wanted to stop by to introduce myself to the younger members who might not have me for English, but I think I know everyone, so I guess I will leave you to it.”

He turned like he was going to leave, but his boys weren’t going to let him off that easy.

“Oh no pops. You don’t think you’re getting out of here dry do you?” Ethan questioned quickly distributing the last few balloons to the upperclassmen.

His father gave him a betrayed look, but he knew he wasn’t going to get out of this. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and tossed it to one of the underclassmen before raising his arms.

“Alright, let me have it.” He said.

Once he was good and dripping he retrieved his phone and turned to leave again with a large grin upon his face. “I expect all of the balloon carcasses off my field Mahealani and Stilinski.”

“Yes sir.” They called looking around and seeing the large number of broken balloons laying around. “Alright everybody, you heard the man and we have our work cut out for us. Let’s just call it for today. Enjoy your breaks and remember to try and do some cardio on your own. Everyone grab a few balloons on your way out.” Danny instructed.

Every did as they were told, and the cleanup went quicker than expected. It still took the four of them a solid fifteen minutes though. By the time they made it back to the locker room everyone else was basically gone having grabbed their stuff and left.

“You guys need any help locking up?” Aiden asked watching as the captains moved around the room clearing some stuff up that was left behind by the guys.

The two shared a look before shaking their heads no. “We’ve got this. Go on and get out of here. Do you guys want to grab dinner later after were all clean?”

They both agreed quickly. “But, I’m covered in water. Doesn’t that count as being clean?” Aiden whined.

“No!” The other three snapped at the same time.

With that the twins took off with Ethan informing his brother that he would be showering when they got home. After that it only took a little bit to get everything re-organized and locked up so that the two of them could go home to take their own showers.

“How about pizza tonight?” Danny suggest as he shut the locker room door making sure that it was secure behind him.

Stiles couldn’t help but agree. It would be nice to just order a pizza and have a fun night with the four of them just chilling. “My dad won’t be home till late, so everyone could come over.”

With a small plan set they made their way over to their cars, but the moment Stiles looked around the almost empty parking lot he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. He was about to tell Danny to run, but it was too late as something struck him in the side.

Looking down he was shocked to find a small dart sticking out of his neck before he slowly started falling.

The last thing he heard before he passed out was Danny calling his name. He wasn’t sure, but he could have sworn something solid landed on top of him. In the back of his mind he was cursing himself for being so careless.

**PMIC**

Later that night the twins were both starting to worry. It wasn’t like Stiles or Danny to blow them off like this. What made it worse was that neither of them were responding. There were times where one of them would forget to respond or fall asleep, but for it to be going on with both of them was just weird.

They debated it for a while before they decided to check their locations. After all the four of them had agreed to share them for moments just like this. Just so that they wouldn’t worry.

“It says their phones are still at the field. Do you think something happened or that one of their cars had an issue?” Ethan suggested trying not to sound overly worried.

His twin knew him better than that and instantly agreed that they should just head over to the field on their matching motorcycles. It was probably nothing, but they were each getting a really horrible feeling that they wanted to ignore.

Once they got there they found that neither the jeep nor the truck had moved. With no sign of their best friends they wanted to breathe easier, but they couldn’t. Something just wasn’t right, and they could both feel it in their cores. It wasn’t until they found both Stiles and Danny’s phones laying in the grass as if they had been tossed to the side.

The brothers shared a look before spreading out to check all around the field. When they both came up empty the two of them instantly got on their bikes splitting up to check both of their houses and the other places that it would make sense for them to be.

Their final stop was at the sheriff station. The man himself gave them a sad concerned look when they showed up in his office holding his sons cell phone.

“Boys I don’t understand what you are implying. You think someone took Stiles and Danny? Why would they do that? Who would do that?” He questioned jumping into action at the thought of his son being in danger.

“We don’t know why or for what, but I know for a fact that there is only one person around this town who doesn’t care peoples boundaries.” Ethan snapped feeling the culmination of rage and feel wrapping around him.

“Who?”

“Derek Hale.” The both said at the same time, though with different levels of ferocity.

The Sheriff sat there for a minute trying to absorb what was being said before it sort of clicked into place for him. He had never liked that Hale guy, not one bit. Many people in town thought it was strange for him to always be hanging out with high school students. Sometimes he wondered if there was something like drugs involved, but there was not enough evidence for him to even snoop around the guy.

“What does that son of a bitch have to do with my son?” He questioned trying not to get pissed.

Aiden being the calmer of the two informed him of what happened at the end of last season. It was enough to have the Sheriff moving quickly towards his cruiser with only one thought on his mind. Kicking the shit out of Derek Hale to protect his son.

He was not prepared for the boys to follow him all the way to Derek’s loft, but they had jumped on their bikes and were right on his tale.

The pounding on the door got whoever was insides attention. The sheriff was surprised to see Scott standing there, but he quickly moved the boy who he once thought of as a son aside so he could get at his real target. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that the twins had followed behind him.

“Sheriff what are you doing here?” Derek questioned seeing the enraged man and the two high schoolers he hated the most.

John was moving too quickly to notice the entire hoard of teens who were hanging out all over the room. “I am here for my boy Hale. Where in the hell are Stiles and Danny?”

“Stiles and Danny are missing?” A female voice questioned from across the room.

Aiden was shocked to hear the queen bitch Lydia Martin herself sounding so concerned about his friends.

“They disappeared after practice. When we went to look for them their cars were still at the field and their phones were laying on the ground.” Ethan explained trying to keep his cool.

Quickly everyone in the room started to panic a little.

“Fuck!” Jackson yelled grabbing everyone’s attention. “Shit, not only did they grab Stilinski, but they got Danny too? Jesus I thought they were both fucking smarter than that.”

Everyone was a little shocked by his outburst, but the Sheriff recovered first. “Who is they and what the hell do they want with them? What kind of crap have you gotten those boys into Hale? They are good kids and I know whatever this madness is it has something to do with you.”

The tension in the room was almost visible.

Derek hated it but he was too freaked out about the prospect of them having Stiles to be able to focus. “We need to come up with a game plan now.”

“If we are going to do that then we are probably going to need their help, so you better get to explaining.” Lydia snapped knowing they were going to need all the help they could get to ensure that Stiles and Danny came back safe.

“Explain what?” Aiden questioned not yet knowing that he wasn’t ready for the answer.

**PMIC**

Around the same time as the pack was spilling all of the supernatural secrets Danny and Stiles were waking up. Both felt like shit and their brains were hurting from whatever had been done to them.

“Oh shit.” Danny said sounding like his breath was struggling to come out. “What happened? Crap, Stiles are you alright?”

Together they helped each other sit up so they could try to figure this out. From the look of it they were sitting inside some sort of bank vault. At least that gave Stiles some clue about their current location, but with the door closed he didn’t have much of a plan.

Of course, they grabbed him when he was in his practice clothes so he had nothing on him that could help. Not even the mountain ash he had grown so used to carrying.

“Looks like we got nabbed by the guys.” Stiles said trying to stretch out his sore body and come up with a plan. For now, at least the two of them were together and relatively unharmed.

“Bad guys?” Danny questioned sounding a little panicked.

Stiles knew this wasn’t going to be fun, but Danny needed to know what they were in for if they had any hope of getting out of this alive. “Yes. Look Danny there is no easy way to say this and you probably won’t believe me anyways, but everything I am about to tell you is the absolute truth. It sounds nuts, but you have to trust me if we are going to get out of this. These people who took us, well they aren’t exactly people. Danny they are…”

“Werewolves.” Danny finished for him causing Stiles’ jaw to drop to the floor. “Man, I knew it!”

**PUT ME IN COACH**

_One year and five months after being kicked out of the pack. (First few days in December.)_

“It has been five days.” Jackson said slamming his fist into the table and splintering the wood a little more. “What in the hell are they doing to them?”

That was the constant question on everyone’s minds since Stiles and Danny had been taken. Most of the time they all tried to focus on finding them, but the question of what they were doing to them as opposed to where they were kept creeping its way in to all of their thoughts.

“We don’t know, but for now we can trust that they are alive. I haven’t had the urge to scream either of their names, not even a little bit.” Lydia informed him comfortingly.

“And you would scream their names if they were dying because you’re a banshee?” Ethan questioned slowly trying to make sure he was still remembering everything correctly.

When the pack, or whatever, first told them about supernatural stuff he had wanted to punch someone in the face for lying when Stiles might be in danger. Then for a quick second he thought this all might be some elaborate joke and that both Danny and Stiles would just pop out at any minute to laugh at them so Ethan could kiss his boyfriend and then punch him for making him worry.

Instead he got to see several of his classmates who he hated do some sort of shift thing and turn into werewolves.

He still hadn’t wanted to believe it, but when they started using some of their powers it all made sense. At least he would be able to tell Danny that his fears of Jackson using drugs to get better at lacrosse were wrong. If that was any consolation.

“Yeah and if they are being held together, which I think they are, then they will be fine. Stiles is cleaver and he will keep them safe until we can stage a rescue.” Someone else assured.

That was the other thing eating at Ethan. Stiles had known all about this supernatural stuff. Apparently he had even known about this current threat, but he hadn’t told them. A part of him understood it, because it did sound crazy, but then felt kind of hurt that his boyfriend hadn’t even tried to tell him. He knew that they had only been dating for a few months, but he had been considering their relationship as something more than a high school fling.

He had meant it when he asked Stiles to marry him and he had plans to ask one day for real. It wasn’t everyday that he got to meet someone like Stiles. Someone who cared so deeply and loved with such devotion.

Not just in their relationship, but their friendship as well. He could remember his life before Stiles and Danny clearly. It’s not like their lives just started when they all became friends, but it was when they really came into their own. Without a shadow of a doubt Stiles would do anything for any one of them if it meant they would be happy.

Ethan knew he couldn’t hold onto his frustration about being kept in the dark if he wanted to find his friends and get them back safely. They could talk about everything else after he knew they were alive. Lydia could say whatever she wanted, but he wouldn’t trust it until he got to see them himself.

“I still don’t understand why they took them.” The sheriff snapped clearly angry. He hadn’t been calm from the start, but it got worse after Stiles missed Thanksgiving. While his anger was understandable the twins couldn’t help but notice how unhelpful it really was.

Their dad might not always be perfect, though they thought he was damn close, but he would be doing his best to keep a level head in this situation. John was just yelling a lot and not bringing any helpful insights to the table.

“We might have a theory on that.” Allison said softly from her place next to Erica.

Everyone had noticed her keeping some distance from Scott which was highly unusual. Aiden guessed it was because Scott had started pushing her away the moment he found out Stiles was gone. Seemed like this dude couldn’t handle having more than one important person in his life at a time.

“We know that they want another Alpha to join their pack. It would make sense that it would be Derek or Scott since they are both Alphas, but they also need someone who is willing to kill their entire pack to reach their level…”

Scott was quick to cut her off. “That’s bullshit, we would never do anything like that.”

His girlfriend shot him a glare for cutting her off before continuing. “Which is why they would need to take someone who could mean more to them than the pack. Someone who was outside of all of this that they might be willing to kill all of us to protect.”

Derek seemed to be considering her words whereas Scott was shaking his head furiously in disagreement.

“That doesn’t make any sense. Stiles is still pack, so I would have to kill him too if they wanted me to join them and that would never happen.” The teen said seeming to believe his own words.

Everyone else in the pack was looking around at each other as if they couldn’t believe what the boy was saying. The twins each had to suppress an eye roll at his words. Having heard exactly why and how they pushed Stiles away had been hard enough, but to have someone sit there and say that they still considered the person they had shoved aside and mistreated a member of their pack didn’t make any sense.

“Scott, we have talked about this.” Lydia started clearly irritated. “Stiles isn’t a member of the pack. When he got kicked out we all broke the pack bonds according to Deaton and even if we tried to pick them back up it wouldn’t work unless he did too because he is just human.”

The so called true Alpha didn’t look happy with that. It was clear he was also ignoring the part where Stiles could have been taken to lure either him or Derek. Ethan wasn’t ignoring that part though and when the dark haired man had proceed enough to look up he was met with a glare from the teen.

Derek hated this kid. He really did, but for now Stiles had chosen him and he knew he had to respect that. Peter had reminded him that if he and Stiles were truly meant to be like he thought they were then time would bring them together.

It was hard for him to remember that Stiles was so much younger than him and that he still had all of those things to experience, like a high school relationship, before he would be ready for something serious like Derek wanted with him. Every time Derek thought towards his future Stiles was in it somehow. That was one of the main reasons Derek had wanted him out of the pack of uncontrollable teens.

They weren’t looking out for Stiles and the young man was too reckless to keep himself safe. If no one was going to look out for Stiles Derek would by keeping him away until he could drill into them what it meant to be a pack and how they should be looking out for their weaker members, not shoving them off into danger.

Then Stiles went and found this boyfriend and Derek’s jealousy got the best of him. He didn’t regret kissing Stiles, but he did regret how he did it. They should have stopped and had a real conversation first, now it might be too late and that thought made Derek have to control his wolf more than ever.

“Wait, that explains why they took Stiles, but what about Danny?” Aiden questioned drawing everyone’s attention to him. “I mean did they just take him because he was with Stiles? Are they using him to control Stiles? Why wouldn’t they just wait until he was alone so it would be less obvious that he was gone?”

Jackson looked nervous, but Allison answered for him. “We think its because of Jackson. Of all of the Betas he is the most likely to be willing to go against both Scott and Derek. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd are all bonded closely with Derek since he basically saved all of them. Its harder to turn on someone who you feel indebted to. Peter is potentially too unstable for their liking leaving only me and Lydia neither of whom could become an Alpha.”

“Yeah, but I would never hurt Lydia and anyone who paid an ounce of attention would know that.” Jackson said clearly frustrated.

Aiden could understand his anger more than any of the others. He knew that Jackson had been reaching out to Danny recently trying to repair their broken friendship. Aiden hadn’t truly understood it because Danny had seemed like he was going to forgive the popular boy without even making him work for his forgiveness.

‘Jackson is an ass, but I have always known that. He doesn’t mean to be a dick and he wasn’t ever actually mean to me. I know it doesn’t make sense, but out friendship means a lot to both of us. I actually think you would like him if you got to know him.’ Danny had told him a little while ago.

That was the only reason the twins were giving him the benefit of the doubt.

“Maybe they want Lydia too if they can get her. I mean you are super smart, and you don’t come across and banshee every day. They might think you would be a good asset to them.” Boyd reasoned.

“So, they took the two humans around that they figured would manipulate us into action.” Jackson surmised. “Then lets make them think that it’s working.”

Everyone looked at him in confusion, so he continued. “I’ll try to approach one of them and tell them that I want to be an Alpha like them, but that I don’t think I can handle both Derek and Scott. Maybe I can convince them to show me Danny and Stilinski and we can figure out where they are being held.”

Finally, they had some sort of a plan.

**PMIC**

After Stiles managed to get over the massive shock of Danny knowing about werewolves the two of them set to work on trying to find a way out of the large vault they were being kept in.

The first thing they did was to try and find a passageway out which wasn’t fruitful. There seemed to be a shoot for a drop box, but even with one of them on the other’s shoulders they couldn’t manage to get inside it.

Next they started clocking when the Alpha pack came and went, which didn’t happen often. Maybe once a day at different times the vault door would open and two of them would come in. One would just watch them and the other would toss them each a bottle of water and a protein bar. Then they would leave and the two of them would be stuck doing nothing once again.

They hadn’t even learned the names of the people holding them, so for now they couldn’t do anything.

He luckily had Ethan’s ring which was helping to keep him calm and steady through everything.

“What now?” Danny questioned once they had run out of things to try.

“Now we wait I guess. They haven’t hurt us so far, which is a good sign for us.” Stiles said deciding to save some energy by sitting. “I know it sucks, but I’m not sure what else we can really do. The vault door is too small for us to try to get past them.”

Danny nodded and came over to sit next to him. “Do you think people are looking for us?”

Stiles wanted to say yes right away, but something stopped him. He didn’t want to give Danny false hope incase this was the end for them. Palming the ring around his neck quickly Stiles tried to draw strength from it.

With it being Thanksgiving break he didn’t know if the twins would notice that they were gone. The four of them had made plans, but maybe they would just brush their absence off on the holiday and family.

He also wanted to believe his dad would notice he was gone, but even though the two of them had been doing better his dad still took ridiculous shifts at the station and didn’t often notice when Stiles wasn’t around. At least now he could pretend that it was because his father thought he was off hanging out with his friends rather than getting into trouble like he did when he was in the pack.

Speaking of the pack he figured they wouldn’t notice he was gone unless the Alpha pack did something to inform them. Even then there was no guarantee that they would come for him. Jackson would probably come for Danny though which was a comforting thought.

Apparently Danny’s parents were out of town for the holiday and had agreed to let him stay since he wanted to hang out with his friends. They might not notice anything until they got back thinking that he was just having fun on his break from school.

“I really hope so bud.” Stiles landed on trying to sound strong for his friend.

Luckily Danny knew him better than that and scooted closer so the two of them could lean on each other for support. It felt nice having someone right there and even though this situation sucked they were both happy their friend didn’t have to go through this on their own even if it put themselves in danger.

**PMIC**

It took less than a day for Jackson to find the women member of the Alpha pack and make a case to her.

“Look, I know you’re here for Derek or Scott, but that’s a mistake. You guys want someone who is tough both physically and mentally and neither of them fit the bill. I am the only member of our pack with that and I think you all know that.” He challenged wanting to get to the main point of the conversation while keeping his heartbeat steady.

The she-wolf returned his challenge easily. “What makes you say that little beta?”

She moved around him trying to seem threatening and he had to admit that he felt it. This was one intimidating woman that was for sure, but this was for Danny and for him he could do anything.

“Oh please.” Jackson shot allowing his arrogance to roll off of him. At least she seemed to appreciate that. “I get why you took Stilinski and believe me it is working. You have succeeded in driving both of them nuts. Is it enough to get one of them to turn on the others? Not even close. They don’t think Stilinski is worth that. Danny on the other hand is worth something to me.”

This seemed to intrigue her enough to get her to stop stalking him like prey and actually focus on him.

“And what is one little human worth to you?” He could swear her tone was teasing, but she seemed almost deadly serious.

Jackson had to focus to keep himself calm and collected. This is where he knew he had to be careful. He was walking a thin line and his best friends life hung in the balance.

“It’s not about his worth. It is about what I owe him. He was my best friend for a long time, but I never stood by him like he stood by me. I just want to return the favor once in my life by letting him go on and live his life how he wants to.” Jackson said balancing his words so that it was clear he wanted Danny safe, but at the same time keeping him separate from the pack and Jacksons life now.

“And what would you do to make it so he could live that life? What would you be willing to do to ensure it?” She questioned finally treating this like the business deal it was.

He knew he had her were he wanted her. “I would burn them all. That pack means nothing to me. If were being honest I hate basically all of them. I wanted to become a wolf for the power I knew it would give me. Derek has told me he regrets biting me and that he only did it because he was drunk with Alpha power. Its also the only reason they ‘let me’ stick around. That and the fact that I am dating someone of great power.”

Bringing Lydia into this made him uncomfortable, but he knew he needed to do it if he wanted them to really buy that he was willing to abandon his pack. They had to know that he wouldn’t just abandon her.

“Oh. And what power is that?” She questioned pretending not to know.

Jackson straightened his spine a little more. “She is a banshee which we both think your pack will find as a big asset.”

“So, you have discussed this with her then?” Her raised eyebrow insulted him a little.

“They call us a power couple, but few people understand what that truly means. We know our value even if other people pretend like they cant see it and we know that we have outgrown a pack full of immature teenagers.”

He watched as she cocked her head to the side clearly confused about something. “If you are so sure of your power than why come to me?”

Jackson had to take a deep breath even though he had been expecting this question. “Because as awesome as I am even I know my limits. One Alpha and a bunch of Betas would be nothing, but two Alpha one of whom has a hunter for a girlfriend is asking a lot. I had thought about killing one first and then going for the others, but that would give them time to regroup. I’m a lot of things but a suicidal idiot is not one of them.”

Finally, she seemed to understand what he was saying. A grin broke out onto her face letting him know that he had at least managed something.

**PMIC**

It was even more nerve racking to be talking to the head of all Alphas, but somehow Jackson had managed it. He had even convinced them to let him use Stiles as bait to lure in both Scott and Derek as well as the rest of the pack. They might be mad at him for putting him at risk, but at least he knew Danny wouldn’t be in the middle of the fight.

In fact, they decided to keep Danny where he was until Jackson proved himself. He knew he would have to get the location from Stiles quickly in order to save his friend.

Everything was supposed to go down in an abandoned building. The three Alpha pack members with Jackson and Lydia working against the entire pack. The leader assured them that having Stiles there would help to keep the fight even, but that Jackson needed to kill either Scott or Derek quickly while they handled the other one. Then he was to handle most of the other Betas himself including the humans.

Little did they know that they were about to be severely outnumbered with Chris Argent lending the pack a hand. Three verse fourteen if you were counting Stiles seemed like good odds in the packs favor, but Jackson was still worried. This was going to be one of the brutalist things they have ever done and there was a good chance they weren’t all going to make it out of this.

He had been against letting the sheriff and the twins go but had been overruled by the others sighting that they needed all the help they could get. Jackson knew if either of them got hurt it was going to be his ass that Danny would blame. He really loved these guys so Jackson would do his best to protect him.

Things didn’t get serious for him until the woman brought Stiles to him who had a look of rage of his face the moment he caught sight of Jackson. He knew he had to do something quickly to assure the other teen without tipping off the Alphas.

“Stiles, long time no see.” He said hoping that the use of the others first name for only the second time in his entire life might get the message across.

Stiles only faltered for a moment before snapping out an insult. “Of course, you’re a fucking traitor Jackass.”

To anyone else it would seem like they hated each other, but between the two of them an understanding was made. Sometimes Jackson finds himself beyond impressed with Stilinski’s ability to handle this shit. If they made it out of this alive Jackson was going to have to make an effort to be nicer to him.

Jackson made a point to be the one to guide Stiles into the warehouse where the others were waiting for them.

“God Stilinski you look like crap.” He commented adding as much snark as possible.

All he could do was pray that Stiles was as smart enough to catch on. Of course, like always he came through for them. That thought made Jackson regret his part in kicking him out even more. Despite what people may think he did not actually enjoy the fact that people thought he was a bully.

“Well, being locked in a bank vault for several days with almost no food and no real light will do that to you.” Stiles snarked back making a half ass attempt at freeing himself from Jackson’s grip.

Bank vault. Clearly not an operating one if they had them there for days. He knew there was an old bank in what used to be old downtown. It would sort of make sense that they were being held somewhere like that. Some of them had been suspecting that they were close by and this just confirmed it with how quickly they were able to get Stiles here.

“Stop fucking struggling. Maybe if you behave the new alpha on the block will let you live out the rest of your pathetic life.” Jackson replied trying to convey the plan without really saying much.

Stiles laughed a cold laugh. “You and Alpha. Jesus they must have been desperate for someone.”

It was that moment that Stiles almost tripped over himself making it, so Jackson had to carry basically all of his weight. That was fine for him, but it did force him to take a closer look at his former pack mate. He didn’t look good, so Jackson tried to take even more of his weight.

“I think they just know potential when they see it. I’m a natural leader and dating a banshee. They see what a catch I really am compared to that fuck up Hale and a cry baby like McCall. With fools like them its no wonder they went with me instead. You should know that better than anyone.” It might not be the right time, but he wanted Stiles to know he didn’t like the way the current Alpha’s were running things.

They didn’t get to continue the conversation however because they were approaching the part of the warehouse were the meeting with the pack was supposed to meet them. It was meant to be a face off and hopefully they could manage to turn it to catch the Alpha pack off guard.

Once they were all in one room Jackson shifted Stiles, so he was on the other side of him away from the three Alphas. The leader Deucalion seemed to notice this even though he was blind which Jackson found unsettling.

It was agreed that the humans and hunters would stay hidden until and unless they were needed, so only Derek, Peter, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica out in the open.

“Such a disappointment Mr. Whitmore. Now we have to kill the entire pack including you and you pretty girlfriend. I suppose we will also dispose of the humans, since there is no need for them.” The leader said in a calm manner.

“Not going to happen asshole!” Derek called signaling for his pack to get into formation.

The Alphas moved as well gearing up for a fight.

Stiles shifted to look at Jackson. “They are going to need help. Those dudes mean business and the seven of you are not going to be enough to stop them.”

Jackson hated how much Stiles still cared about them. They were so horrible to him, yet here he was trying to help them. Always loyal to a fault. “Don’t worry. We have more up our sleeves than they can handle.”

“I hope your right.” Stiles muttered clearly not in any state to help with the fighting.

Derek and Peter worked together to handle the Deucalion. Apparently they knew him and thought they would be the best to keep him distracted. Scott and Isaac were on Kali the female while Erica and Boyd had Ennis the giant.

Jackson was tasked with keeping Stiles safe until someone could come and take him away from danger.

Chris Argent made his appearance early on in the fight bringing out his gun to support Erica and Boyd. Hearing more than one set of shots Jackson looked up finding the Sheriff in his designated hiding spot on the roof shooting at Deucalion through a hole.

Too bad Stiles followed his line of sight. “Why in the fuck is my dad here? You all agreed you wouldn’t tell him about this stuff.”

Noticing how upset Stiles was Jackson tried to calm him down. “We didn’t want to tell him, but with you and Danny missing it became necessary. He can handle himself and there was no way he was staying away with you in danger.”

Stiles was clearly still upset, but there wasn’t much he could say to that. He was also far too tired to fight right now, even though he really wished he had his baseball bat.

After a few more minutes Jackson sensed people behind him, so he turned trying to keep one eye on the fighting. Ethan, Aiden and Lydia were all there ready to take Stiles and flee hopefully also going to get Danny to safety.

Stiles paled seeing the twins. “You guys too?” He asked sounding so concerned.

Ethan just nodded his head face flooded with emotion. He quickly pulled Stiles into his arms allowing his brother to support his other side. “Lets get out of here, we can talk about everything later.”

The four of them left quickly allowing Jackson and Allison who had been covering them secretly to join the fighting.

Once outside they loaded into Lydia’s car and started driving with Stiles guiding them towards the bank. He really wanted to see Danny again outside of those four walls. People talked about bonding through traumatic experience and he now understood it. Originally he thought he got it with the pack, but now after this with Danny he just really needed to see him. To know that he was truly alright.

Lydia broke several traffic laws to get them there, but they managed all four of them rushing into the bank together. It took both Ethan and Aiden using all of their strength to get the door opened, but it did revealing a frightened Danny inside.

He jumped out instantly once he saw who it was not even hesitating before pulling Stiles into a hug. “God, they took you and I couldn’t stop them and…”

Not being able to finish the sentence the two of them clung to each other tighter. They only let go when they were good and done coming to terms with the fact that they were out of the vault and mostly unharmed.

The second they moved apart the twins jumped forward making it a four way hug. It was amazing getting to be all together. Like their lives were clicking back into place even though things would be very different from now on.

Lydia was trying to be polite by giving them some space. She knew the four of them were close than the pack liked to believe. If what Jackson had told her about his talks with Danny were true then they were all basically like brothers except for Stiles and Ethan who Danny described as soulmates.

They had been there for a while when Lydia suggested the leave. “The Alpha pack knows about this place, so we need to get to a safe location. Melissa is waiting at the McCall house so she can look you both over for injuries.

“A shower sounds amazing.” Danny joked trying to lighten the mood.

Turning to leave they were all stopped when the door to the bank burst open and Kali came rushing in looking severely wounded. She spotted the five of them instantly and started stalking towards them like the predator she was.

“Those other brats killed my Ennis. They killed Duke. You lot are going to pay for that.” She threated causing them all to back away from her.

There was nowhere to run that she couldn’t beat them to and splitting up was not an option without at least one of them losing their lives. Stiles was trying to come up with some way out of this, but he was feeling so overwhelmed.

He thought this was truly going to be their end when another figure busted into the bank going straight for the threatening wolf. Since whoever it was came up from behind the teens couldn’t see them, but they did get a glimpse of a clawed hand wrapping itself around Kali’s throat and slicing it open.

Blood spirted from her neck for a few moments before she slumped to the ground revealing Jackson’s body, eyes now glowing a bright red rather than their previous blue.

The teen took a moment to adjust before his eyes went back to normal and he rushed forward to hug Danny. Instantly Danny wrapped his arms around his best friend letting him know that he was alright.

“I’m sorry. So sorry. They took you because of me.” Jackson apologized sounding dangerously close to crying.

“It’s ok Jaxs. I’m ok. You saved us.” Danny reminded trying to help his friend cope with his emotions which he usually hid.

When both of them calmed down enough all six of them piled into Lydia’s car and headed for the McCall residence. Aiden called the others on the way there to let them know what happened and that they were on their way.

The moment the car stopped the Sheriff was there pulling his son out and dragging him inside to get checked over. Melissa fussed over both boys for a while before she declared them mostly healthy and gave them plenty of food and water.

“Both of you are being pulled out of school until after Christmas break.” The Sheriff informed after getting off the phone with Danny’s parents. “I told them a sort less scary version of events. They wanted to cancel their trip and come straight home, but I promised them that you were fine, just a little roughed up. I said you would call them tomorrow to explain and that you were sleeping it off. They think you two were just beat up, not kidnapped.”

“Wait, so we get to skip finals?” Danny questioned with a grin.

“Not a chance. I will take you both in one day so you can take them. You would only be missing review and then the actual tests, so one or two days should be enough since you can study together. Your gonna stay with us until your parents get back.”

“Can we stay over tonight?” Aiden questioned cutting the Sheriff off. He was half tempted to tell the kid no, but he couldn’t handle those puppy eyes just like everyone else.

“Fine, but these two need serious rest. Everything else can be dealt with later.” It was clear his last statement was mostly for the pack.

Jackson shifted uncomfortably for a moment. “Would you guys mind if…um…well if I stayed too? I just…the thought of letting you guys out of my sight is sort of…I…I don’t like it.”

“That would be your Alpha instincts.” Peter informed softly. “You became am Alpha while protecting them and now your wolf feels the need to ensure their safety.”

Hearing that, Stiles couldn’t say no. Even if Jackson was an ass most of the time it would be cruel to deny him something he obviously needed. “Fine, but no biting and you are sleeping on the floor.”

With that decided the Sheriff took a gaggle of teens home having to tell the pack in kind terms to fuck off. If they wanted to talk to his son they could do it later, but if he saw any of them he was not going to be kind about removing them form his property. Scott seemed upset by that, but his mother had him well in hand.

That night all of them ended up on the floor in the Stilinski living room. Danny and Stiles didn’t want to let go of each other and Ethan and Stiles were in the same boat. Aiden just wanted to cuddle with all of them. Jackson thought about where to sleep for a long time before he moved some of the furniture around so the four of them were almost blocked in like a little nest which Jackson slept on the outside of guarding them.

Stiles made a mental note to have him talk to Peter about his behavior. Creeper wolf was probably the only one who could give Jackson real answers.

As the five of them laid there with some stupid show on in the background Stiles couldn’t help but say something. “Guys, look I…we should probably talk about the whole…”

He couldn’t even bring himself to say it, but it turns out he didn’t have to. “Let’s leave all that for another time. Not even tomorrow or this week. How about we just avoid it until after New Year’s? Yeah, New Year’s sounds good.”

Ethan said pulling Stiles closer and going to sleep. Yeah, it could probably wait until then.

**PUT ME IN COACH**

_One year and six months after getting kicked out of the pack._

The previous month had been crazy. Danny’s parents came back. All four of them crushed their finals. Coach West made it his personal mission to constantly check on his ‘adopted’ sons, since someone tried to ‘assault them’. Christmas happened and New Year’s. As well as Peter training Jackson how to be a proper Alpha.

He liked that Jackson actually listened where Scott and Derek scoffed.

Peter even agreed to be a member of his pack, so Jackson had at least one Beta. Lydia also joined along with Danny. They weren’t wolves, but it was good for him to have people.

Stiles didn’t want to admit it, but he hated Jackson a lot less now and would probably be considered pack adjacent with all the extra time the wolf was spending with the four friends. He apologized several times for his behavior, but he was the easiest to forgive. They hadn’t exactly been friends, so Stiles hadn’t expected him to defend him when the pack kicked him out.

The rest didn’t seem to get that. They had actually been his friends and let he crash and burn anyways.

Now that they were back at school the pack was constantly trying to get his attention and hang around him. They didn’t seem to be getting the hint which was frustrating. They also hated the fact that Jackson and Lydia got to hang around him and they didn’t.

Stiles figured a big confrontation was coming soon, but he had two other majorly important things to focus on. One was baseball tryouts (yes he is a Captain, so he will be making the team, but that didn’t mean he could blow off tryouts) and the other was explaining why he kept the supernatural a secret from everyone important in his life.

He decided if he did the second one it would be easier to give enough attention to the first. That was why he had his three best friends over so he could talk with them along with his father.

“Alright, I know you all have been nice, by letting me put this conversation off, but I think we can all agree you are owed some answers. Whole truth I swear.” He started calmly. “Where to start? Ok, why don’t I just start at the beginning.”

So, he did, he told them all about the body in the woods, Scott getting bit and meeting Derek.

“I will always blame myself for what happened to Scott. I might not have made Peter bite him, but I was the one who took him into those woods.” He said still feeling so guilty.

“That isn’t you fault Sty.” Danny said quickly. “Had you known what was out there you wouldn’t have taken Scott. It’s not your fault, and you shouldn’t blame yourself for something outside of your control. He also could have said no. It is possible to do that.”

Stiles tried to believe that, but he wasn’t sure he did. Instead he started telling them about how everyone else got involved including some of the weird stuff they had dealt with.

“I wanted to tell you so many times dad, but they kept saying that it wasn’t my place to share their secret. I didn’t want to upset them, so I just kept trying to do my best, which I guess wasn’t good enough for them.”

“Wait, so Allison’s crazy grandpa almost killed you, but you got free and stopped Jackson from turning into a giant lizard again?” Danny asked feeling fear for both of them.

“Yeah, but apparently I was just supposed to get over that because she was grieving.” Stiles laughed sarcastically. “Anyways we spent the next year working together to fight things that were drawn to the town. I thought things were going well until right before the start of last year when they kicked me out. Apparently I just got in the way.”

They all hated how defeated he sounded by that.

“I didn’t tell you all because…well I didn’t think anyone would believe me, but…I guess it was more than that. Knowing all this stuff. It’s a lot for anyone to live knowing. Every noise outside sends a shiver down my spine and I…I didn’t want any of you to have to…to live like that.” He finished lamely.

Ethan moved quickly pulling him in for a searing kiss. “I’m sorry you had to deal with all of that on your own, but we are here now, and we can carry this burden with you.”

“Yeah man, were all in this together.” Aiden agreed quickly. Stiles was like another brother to him and he would be damned if he left him alone to deal with something like this.

John and he had a different more in depth conversation about their relationship later that night. His dad even apologized for the way their relationship had been when he was still in the pack. It was sort of crazy.

**PMIC**

With that out of the way Stiles felt like his life was slowly getting back on track. It also allowed him to focus on baseball once more. That and his relationship which he had been putting extra effort into.

Tryouts were less stressful for him this year, but he still wanted to preform well. It came as no surprise to anyone when all four of them made varsity again. He was also glad to see everyone from last year made it as well with some new freshmen.

As the season started the team sort of just clicked, which let them get out to a great start. They just hoped they could keep it up all season long.

The success was a double edged sword though, because with their success came the college scouts. That was an added layer of stress he really didn’t need. Luckily his boys were there to help him relax whenever he needed it.

He knew it was coming. Hell, everyone knew it was coming, but he still didn’t want it to happen.

Scott showed up at his house one morning after he came back from his run with Aiden. “You want me to stay?” His hot headed best friend asked.

“No man. I’ll call you if I need you. This probably needed to happen.” He sighed.

Aiden took off leaving him and Scott alone for the first time in over a year. “Hey Stiles. Can we talk?” He asked bringing out those puppy eyes.

Stiles nodded opening the door so they could both go inside for this talk. Scott made like he was going to go upstairs so Stiles walked past him towards the kitchen knowing the wolf would follow him.

Since he started dating Ethan he made a point not to have guys who weren’t really good friends up in his room. It wasn’t something Ethan asked of him, but Stiles liked the thought of having a boundary like that.

He grabbed himself some water and a soda for Scott before they both took a seat at the kitchen table. Scott took the chance to look around the house noting that not much had changed since he had last been here. It hurt a lot to realize he couldn’t remember the last time he had been in his best friends home.

“Stiles, man…I…I just want to tell you how…how fucking sorry I am about what the pack did to you. I should have stood up for you and I am so made at myself for not treating you the way a best friend should.” Scott stated.

He wasn’t outright shifting the blame, but Stiles could see that coming and he wasn’t in the mood to let it happen.

“No, you didn’t. You treated me the way Jackson used to which I have to be honest man. Coming from you broke my heart. I thought all the pack stuff aside that we were brothers, but I guess that was just something we used to say. Kid stuff you know.” Stiles shrugged.

Scott looked panicked for a moment. “No way dude, I’m still your brother. Right?”

Stiles had to take in a deep breath. “I wish you were. To this day even after everything you put me through, if you were in danger I would come running.” Scott perked up hearing that and the frowned again at Stiles’ next statement. “But, I don’t want to be around you. For years every time we hung out we talked about what you wanted to talk about and any time we went to do anything I wanted to do you whined about how much you didn’t want to be there.

I can understand that we didn’t always do everything the other wanted, but by the end of our friendship I had to be the one to compromise ever time to make sure you were happy.” Stiles paused not wanting to get angry. This conversation wouldn’t help anyone if they just yelled at each other.

“I know you had a lot going on with the pack and becoming an Alpha, but you completely stopped making time for me. Even when I really needed you there was always something else or someone else who you thought was more worthy of all your time. Not just some of your time, but all of it.” Stiles had to pause again this time trying not to cry.

“Do you remember the last time we hung out just the two of us?” He asked softly.

Scott shook his head no, looking devastated by the realization. “It was fall of sophomore year. You were coming over for homework and video games. I helped you finish your English paper, you got a text from Allison and left.”

“Stiles, I swear I didn’t realize that was happening. I never meant to push you away. I just…I just got caught up in everything. It doesn’t mean I care any less.” Scott replied trying to think of something to say to fix all of this. “Look. It wasn’t my idea to kick you out of he pack. Derek talked to all of us about how much danger you were in if you stayed and I agreed that it wasn’t worth risking your life.”

He really hoped Stiles could understand that they weren’t trying to hurt him but protect him.

That caused Stiles to laugh. “You know Lydia told me everything right. All about how it was Derek’s idea, but you were the biggest supporter. She told me how it was put to a vote and the only people to defend me were Peter and Erica. Of course, I know her, and Isaac only voted yes, because they wanted to fit in with everyone else and not cause an uproar.”

Lydia had cried as she explained to him that she really did appreciate his friendship, but she had just wanted everyone in the pack to like her. He could understand it, but it didn’t make him feel the much better. At least Jackson had been real with him sighting that he had previously found him to be an annoying smart ass and mostly voted to kick him out so Scott would stop having so much support on pack decisions.

That he understood and in an odd way respected.

“No.” Scott replied quickly. “I mean yes, we put it to a vote, but everyone knew we were trying to protect you.”

Stiles had to suppress an eyeroll. “Sure, human not hunter. I get it but dropping me as a friend as well. You didn’t just kick me out of the pack Scott, you kicked me out of your life. You laughed when others bullied me and then the first time you found out I wasn’t doing something you wanted me to do you and Jackson and Isaac ambushed me. I know for fact that you don’t respect me decision to join the baseball team, but I like it and I am happy playing the sport with a team who supports me.”

Scott sputtered at that. “But…but you love lacrosse and baseball is so…”

“No Scott, I played lacrosse because you loved it and dragged me to tryouts. I just wanted to do something with you, so I tried my best to get better because I knew you loved the sport, so I tried to love it too.” He said feeling stupid for having thought that.

“Oh, what and baseball is just so much better?” Scott snapped feeling insecure.

“It is better for me. I actually enjoy going to practice and get excited for games.” Stiles said softly.

Scott seemed to be thinking about that statement. He nodded to himself before speaking. “Ok, so you like baseball now. That’s alright. It doesn’t change anything between us. We can still be best friends.”

Now it was Stiles’ turn to think. Did he even want his friendship with Scott back? He meant what he said about always coming running when Scott needed him, but he also meant the part about not wanting to hang out with him. When he looked forward to his wedding day (he had to ignore the part where he saw Ethan as the other groom) Aiden was the one standing behind him offering a silent support.

“Look Scott. If you want to try to be friends again I suppose we can work on it, but I have to be honest with you. I really like the way my life has been going since you decided I couldn’t be a part of your life. I found not only one, but three friends who support me unconditionally because I also support them. An amazing guy is my boyfriend and hopefully one day will become my husband.

I have a mentor who inspired me to care about school again and who is helping me deal with the stress of a normal teenager. All of these people care deeply about me and picked me up when you tossed me aside. I am not just going to push them aside because you realized you want me to be your friend again.” Stiles said knowing Scott would go right back to wanting Stiles’ attention when he wanted it.

“So, what, you are just going to abandon me and the pack for those losers?” Scott yelled anger clear on his face.

Stiles had to try really hard to keep his cool at that. “You know what, you do not get to talk about my friends that way and I am not the one who abandoned you all. I left when you told me to leave. I gave you all every bit of information I had so you would still be able to go on like normal without me. You said stay away so I stayed away. Now when you want me back I am going to say no and I hope you all can show me the same kindness that I showed you.”

Scott sputtered clearly shocked that Stiles wouldn’t jump at a chance to rejoin the pack. His surprise was changed to anger quickly. “You cant just walk away from this Stiles! You owe me.”

Stiles scoffed. “I don’t owe you shit Scott. I put my life on the line for you more than once and you spit it back in my face.”

“My life would have never been in danger if it wasn’t for you. It’s your fault I’m like this!” Scott roared.

“No Scott. I might have taken you into those woods, but you could have told me to fuck off like you did so many times before that. Even disregarding that Peter is the one who bit you not me. I have tried to make it up to you for my involvement, but I am done trying to atone for a sin that isn’t mine.” He finished.

It felt like guilt floated away from him with those words. Seeing that his usual tactic wasn’t going to work Scott tried to think of something else fast to fix this mess.

“Stiles please, you are still pack to me.” He almost whined.

“No, I’m not Scott.” He replied coolly.

“Yes, you are.” Scott said.

“No, I’m not because if I was you would have been able to find us when the Alpha pack took us. We were running out of options and things to try so I decided to howl. Just in case any of you still considered me pack. Deaton told us once that a human scream came to their pack as a howl, but none of you heard me letting me know that our bond was really gone. So, no Scott, I am not a part of your pack and I think you need to leave now.” Stiles said crossing his arms and squaring his shoulders.

“If you are just going to try and manipulate me into forgiving you than I have to let you know that it isn’t going to work. I am not the same guy you remember and until to actually start trying to get to know the new me I don’t think we have anything left to say to each other.”

With that Scott stormed out clearly frustrated with the turn of events. He slammed the door behind him but refused to turn back towards the house because he didn’t want Stiles to see the tears on his face.

Walking away it felt like a part of his heart was cracking off and staying there with Stiles where it belonged.

**PUT ME IN COACH**

_One year and eight months after being kicked out of the pack._

Baseball season was going amazing and they hadn’t lost a single game yet. They were gearing up to do really well.

With that squared away for the moment Stiles got a chance to focus on his relationship again. He got to take Ethan on several dates and things fell back into place for them. They continued to have conversations about why Stiles hadn’t told them about the supernatural and one night when they were walking home in the dark they heard a crash.

Ethan’s first thoughts went to a werewolf which caused him to start panicking.

It was then he truly realized what Stiles had been talking about. This fear of actually knowing their were creatures who could easily kill them out there made him understand it so much more.

The other boys were in the same boat and Stiles hated that they had to be burdened with this knowledge. Together they were working through it, but it was a slow process.

“So, are you going to ask him to prom again?” Aiden questioned on day.

“Yeah, I think it would be a good step towards getting things back to normal. I’m just not sure how to top last year.” Stiles said hoping his best friend could help him figure something out.

“Maybe you could bring in some of the team like you did last year? They really liked helping out and it was good for moral.” He suggested.

Stiles considered that, but still took a few days to think about it. Everyone was giving him ideas, but he couldn’t land on something that sounded perfect.

A lot of their relationship happened out in the open. Their first kiss was at a baseball party, which was also where they agreed to their first date. Everyone was involved in the last prom asking. Not to mention how loads of people were there when Ethan proposed to Stiles.

“Is it bad that I sort of want this one to be just the two of us?” Stiles asked his father one night over dinner.

“I think that is a wonderful idea kiddo. Not everything has to be some grand gesture. A privet thing might be just what you two need.”

So, with that in mind he set out to make a romantic date for the two of them. It was going to be a picnic in the park which he was going to cook everything for. Then he was going to just ask him to go to prom in a calm and loving setting. He even took an iPod and some candles for when the sun started setting.

Too bad for him right after her served the food the sky went from a gorgeous blue to a sickly gray. A flash of lightning appeared out of nowhere and the rain hit them before they knew what to do.

Instead of the perfect date like he planned the two of them were running back to the jeep with empty stomachs and soaked bodies.

“Shit…” Stiles barked once they were safely inside Rosco.

“Don’t worry about it Sty. It’s the weather mans fault. They didn’t say it was going to rain today, I checked this morning.” Ethan said trying to sooth him.

“Its not that, its just…” Stiles started not knowing what to say.

Ethan gave him a big grin. “Just that you were going to ask me to prom today on our romantic picnic?”

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh, because of course Ethan knew what he was up to. “Was I that obvious about it?”

“No, but I knew you had been working on something and with prom coming up it sort of made sense. That and the fact that Aiden made kissy faces at me as I left the house this morning sort of made it obvious.” Ethan said with a smile.

“So, um…do you want to? Go to prom with me I mean.” He asked feeling just as nervous as the first time.

Ethan leaned over pulling him into a kiss. “Of course, Sty. I would love to go to prom with you.”

They were both able to breath a little easier with that taken care of. Cathy was excited when they got back and sat them down instantly taking about what color they were going to wear. She thought they would look great in a matching blue.

A few days later Aiden told them he was taking Lydia as a friend since apparently Jackson was busy with something else.

Danny was upset about not having a date, but he figured they would have a good time regardless and since he was nominated for Prom King he had to go. He was just hoping they all had a good time.

**PMIC**

The night of prom Danny showed up at the West’s house with a big grin on his face, but he wasn’t telling the others anything about it. They all got ready and prepared for pictures when Lydia and her mother showed up.

She looked amazing but kept reminding Aiden that they were only going as friends. “I know Lydia. I just want you to have an amazing prom.”

The conversation was cut off by another knock at the door. All of their parents were there, so they weren’t sure who it could be. David went to answer it and brought back Jackson and his parents. For a moment Stiles thought he had been trying to pull a joke over on Aiden.

That was until he saw the color of his dress shirt and realized it wasn’t meant to complement Lydia’s dress, but rather Danny’s tux.

“What?” Jackson questioned as everyone stared at him. “Plenty of friends take each other to prom and Danny deserves to have the hottest date there when he wins Prom King.”

Danny grinning like a fool before leaning over to give Lydia a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for this.”

She returned his smile with a warm one. “Just know that I am totally steeling him for a slow dance.”

Ethan and Stiles were really impressed with both of them. They all knew how important this night was for all of the seniors and the fact that Lydia and Jackson were willing to give up a special night together to ensure that Danny got to have a date to a school dance for the first time was incredible.

“Thanks Jackson.” He said pulling him into a one armed hug.

“Anything for you Danny. Sorry for being an ass but thank you for always being my best friend.” Jackson replied turning the one armed hug into a full hug.

“Jesus enough with the sappy shit. Lets get out of here.” Aiden called trying to avoid taking a ton of pictures. As if his mother would let him get away from that.

**PMIC**

Prom was as magical as the year before.

Everyone was shocked to see Jackson and Danny there together and more than once Danny suggested he should go dance with Lydia, so people didn’t get the wrong idea. To which Jackson promptly replied that everyone could kiss his ass.

“I don’t care what they think, and you shouldn’t either. Are you having a good time with me? Cause if you are than we shouldn’t let the haters bring down our night.” Jackson said trying to keep the night pleasant.

When Danny did in fact win Prom King and Lydia won Prom Queen they both came down and had a dance. Then Danny forced Jackson to dance with Lydia because she deserved it and they would remember that moment forever. Once their dance was done though Jackson came back to Danny.

The two of them were dancing when some football player who was pissed he didn’t win started saying homophobic shit to them. Danny was quick to anger, because Jackson didn’t deserve that, but Jackson held him back.

“You’re in the middle of your season if you get into a fight it could hurt the whole team.” Jackson said finally getting Danny to back down. “Me on the other hand. I could use a break from school.”

With that statement Jackson turned around and punched the shit out of that ass. Teacher came and took them both off quickly leaving behind a stunned group of teens.

“Alright I don’t hate Whitmore anymore.” Ethan said earning a chuckle from the rest of them.

They grabbed Jackson at the end of the night who had earned himself a week suspension. It wasn’t as long as it could have been, but it still sucked he was in trouble at all.

Lydia was tired and wanted to go home, but Jackson joined the four of them back at the West’s for a night full of games and laughter. They all skipped after prom since Jackson couldn’t go, but they weren’t really in the mood anyways.

Stiles wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel about Jackson, but for now he decided that if the Alpha wanted to be nice to him and his friends then maybe there was a chance for them to get over the hurts they had dealt each other in the past.

“Hey, I ordered us some pizzas.” Jackson said as he went to answer the door. He came back with four boxes. “Sorry I’m a wolf so I will totally plow this one on my own. I got a cheese and pepperoni one cause I wasn’t sure what you guys liked, but I know Danny will eat both. Oh, and Stilinski I got you one with bacon. Hope that it still your favorite.”

Stiles was shocked that he even knew that and more so that he remembered. “Thanks man!”

Alright, Jackson had officially made it off his shit list. They weren’t best friends or anything, but the guy wasn’t as horrible as he remembered.

**PUT ME IN COACH**

_One year and nine months after being kicked out of the pack._

Stiles had started getting acceptance letters from several schools, but he still wasn’t sure where he wanted to go. None of his friends had accepted an offers either, but he knew they were in a similar boat.

A recruiter from UCLA was really trying to court both him and Aiden, but he hadn’t shown much interest in Danny or Ethan which made something in Stiles’ chest hurt.

Needing real advise he went to the only person who could give it to him straight. It seemed David knew he was on his way, because he was already leaning against his desk the picture of calm.

“I was wondering when you were going to come talk to me about this.” The teacher laughed.

Stiles relaxed instantly and together the two of them worked on a pro and con’s list for each of the schools. It was a lot easier thinking about it when they were looking at it on the whiteboard like that.

“Is it…is it bad that I just want all four of us to be together?” He asked still not fully knowing the fate of his friends.

Mr. West sighed. “It’s not a bad thing, but you cannot let that dictate a decision like this Stiles. I would love for all of my boys to be together. It would make visiting easier, but the decision on where to go for college needs to be based on your needs. Not theirs.”

“What if I need them there?” He retorted feeling like a child rather than an almost adult.

David gave him a soft look at that. “I know for a fact no matter what the distance you four are always going to be there for each other. Maybe the distance will be hard, but if you are all willing to work at it then I think this will only make your friendship stronger.”

Stiles nodded still not so sure.

As the decision day approached Stiles made a choice that he hoped was going to be the best. UCLA was a great school and he wasn’t ready to stop playing baseball yet. Aiden seemed to agree, so they both signed and got matching ball caps on the same day.

Everyone was there clapping for them and offering words of encouragement. John pulled him son into a hug telling him how proud he was of him. David did the same thing only a moment later making him feel more sure about his choice.

After everything wrapped up the four of them went to a lunch with the West’s and the Sheriff.

“So, Danny, have you chosen a school yet?” John asked just trying to make conversation.

Danny ginned before nodding his head. “Yes sir, it wasn’t hard when I got an offer for a full ride.”

“Dude you got a full ride? Where?” Stiles asked thrilled for his friend.

Danny just smiled wider before reaching up to the zipper of his jacket and yanking it down. There in blue and white were four bold letters that made Stiles want to cry.

“UCLA baby.” The teen smirked.

Stiles felt high for a moment, but it went away quickly when he realized that Ethan had a frown on his face. He hated the thought of his boyfriend having to go off to school all by himself when they would all be together.

“Darn it Danny!” Ethan exclaimed catching everyone’s attention.

For a tense few moments everyone thought this might go very poorly. “That was supposed to be my surprise.” He called before his father handed him a matching cap to Aiden’s.

“Wait seriously?” Stiles asked thinking it was too good to be true.

Ethan kissed him quickly. “Seriously. They have a deal for twins where the tuition is split in two. Aiden’s scholarship covers his half, so with his permission I am getting his part of our college savings.”

“Dude, getting to have you at school with me is well worth it.” His twin said honestly.

“One college for all of you. Someone better warn campus security.” John joked happy his son was happy. He felt better knowing his boy was going to college surrounded by friends.

**PMIC**

Baseball season came to a close one round sigh of the state championship game. Many members of the team were disappointed, but Stiles and Danny along with Mr. West convinced them to keep their spirits high.

It was hard walking away from the field that night, but with Ethan’s hand in his Stiles felt like he could do anything.

Even graduate which four years ago seemed like such a crazy thing. Now here he was standing in his cap and gown trying to make sure he looked halfway decent in the bathroom mirror of the high school.

Hearing the door open he let out a frustrated huff. “Yes Aiden, I will be there in a minute.”

“Not Aiden.” A timid voice said filling him with dread.

Of course, Derek Hale had to choose the worst moment ever to do this. Seeming to notice how upset Stiles was getting Derek held up his hands in surrender.

“I’ll only be a minute. I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for everything Stiles. For getting you involved in all of the craziness, for suggesting we kick you out of the pack, for going through with it, for kissing you without permission, and for just being an ass in general. I had…well I guess it is have a crush on you. I’m working on getting over it, because you have a boyfriend who actually seems like a great guy and that isn’t cool of me.

I’m…well I have never been great with emotions and I sometimes do stupid things when I have them. The actions I have taken have hurt you and I am so very sorry for that and I hope that one day you can forgive me. Just know that I don’t want to cause you any trouble and I wish you all the best. Sorry again. I’m only here cause the pack wanted me to take pictures and stuff.

Some of their parents aren’t the best. I’ll try to stay out of your way and um…I just want to wish you the best. Congratulations” Derek said exiting the bathroom quickly.

Stiles was more than a little stunned as he made his own way out of the bathroom and back towards his friends quickly explaining what happened.

“I think he was just trying to apologize honestly.” Aiden said. “I think you getting taken a few month back really messed him up and now he just wants to make things right.”

He didn’t have long to think about it because they had to make their way outside to the ceremony.

Once he walked across the stage he kissed his boyfriend, hugged his dad, and flipped off the high school building causing everyone to laugh.

“I am so proud of you Stiles.” David said when they got a moment. “You know when you first caught my eye I figured you would just be a student I had to give extra attention. Not someone who would become so important to my entire family. I feel honored to have been your teacher.”

Stiles felt amazing knowing he had impressed the man who he admired so greatly.

“Thank you for everything coach. You have done so much for me and I owe you all of the happiness I am feeling right now.”

All in all, it was an emotional day, but also an amazing one. People often say graduating high school is like the closing of a page and he thought he could understand that now. He just hoped the sequel was as awesome as the first one.

Maybe with a few less monsters.

Two years after getting kicked out of the pack.

“Alright babe. That’s everything.” Ethan said as the finished getting everything put away in the room Stiles would be sharing with Aiden.

“Thank god. Now we can just chill. Did Aiden and Danny say when they would be back?” He questioned.

Ethan nodded. “They aren’t coming back tonight. Jackson and Lydia wanted to show them around their campus, and it took longer than expected, so they are going to crash at his place.”

Stiles grinned happy that Jackson and Lydia were both at Caltech which wasn’t that far from them. It was sort of a long drive, but they would still be able to see them.

“Oh, so its just us tonight?” He questioned pulling Ethan in for a make out session. “What oh what are we going to do?”

Ethan moved quickly to shut the door making sure it was locked. “So, you want to?” He questioned pulling something out of his pocket. Stiles laughed seeing the condom his father had tossed at him so long ago. Considering it for a few moments he knew that this was it. They had been waiting and for the first time in a long time he felt truly ready.

“Only if you want to.” He said just needing to double check that Ethan was as ready as he was.

Instead of responding Ethan just walked right over and kissed him hard and fast. “I love you.” He said when he pulled away.

“I love you too.” Stiles replied meaning every word. “I cant wait for us to start this next chapter together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I don't have plans for any other long stories, but I have some shorter ones in mind that would just be little one shots into the universe. Hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> P.S. I know a lot of people were hoping for the pack to get a smack down, but I thought the Stiles of this verse was more likely to just leave them behind. Also I know some people aren't fans of Jackson redemption, but with Danny being so important I really wanted to highlight their relationship.


End file.
